1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in renewable energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. As a renewable energy source, solar cells to generate electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted. A back contact solar cell, in which both an electron electrode and a hole electrode are formed on a back surface of a substrate (i.e., the surface of the substrate on which light is not incident), has been recently developed to increase a light receiving area and improve its efficiency.
The plurality of back contact solar cells each having the above-described structure are connected in series or parallel to one another to manufacture a moisture-proof solar cell module in a panel form, thereby obtaining a desired output.